1. The Invention
This invention relates to sulfur cement-aggregate compositions. In a further aspect, the invention relates to sulfur mortars and concretes containing an aggregate which is contaminated with a water-expandable clay.
2. The Prior Art
Sulfur mortars and concretes generally refer to a mixture of sulfur and aggregate wherein the sulfur functions as the cement or binder. Generally, whether a composition is classed as a mortar or concrete is based on the particle size of the predominate aggregate. Thus, compositions containing larger sized aggregates are generally referred to as concretes whereas compositions containing smaller sized aggregate are referred to as mortars. In either case, the compositions can also contain very fine particle size aggregates, such as fly ash, etc., as fillers. Sulfur mortars and concretes are prepared by heating sulfur with an aggregate at a sufficient temperature to render the sulfur molten and then allowing the mixture to cool to solidify the sulfur. Not infrequently, the sulfur also contains a plasticizer which desirably increases the cold plasticity crystallization time of the sulfur, probably by reacting with at least a portion of the sulfur. Such sulfur is referred to as plasticized sulfur.
Sulfur mortars and concretes can be broadly classified as sulfur cement products. Sulfur cement is similar to Portland cement in forming concretes or mortars. In the latter case, a mixture of Portland cement and aggregate is solidified into a final solid product by treatment with water. In the case of sulfur products, heat is required to render the sulfur cement molten, which, upon cooling, solidifies, binding the aggregate.
Sulfur cement concretes can be used for many of the same purposes as conventionally formed concretes. For example, sulfur concretes can be used for structural members, roads, slabs, curbings, gutters, and can be precast or cast at the job site. Sulfur cement concrete affords a significant advantage over Portland cement concrete, especially in the case of preformed articles, in that the sulfur cement concrete can be remelted and recast. Thus, when defective or surplus articles are prepared, the sulfur aggregate composition can be reused by merely melting down the article and recasting the composition. Sulfur cement mortars can be used for similar purposes as Portland cement mortars, such as, for example, bonding structural members together. Sulfur cement mortars and concretes also generally have good corrosion resistance to acids and other chemicals.
Sulfur cement mortars and concretes are wellknown to the art and various modifications are, for example, described in the patent literature, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,135,747, 3,954,480, 4,025,352, 4,058,500, and 4,118,230.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,428 discloses that a plasticized sulfur coating composition comprising at least 50 wt % sulfur, optionally containing aggregate, is strengthened and stabilized by the incorporation therein of a finely divided particulate mineral suspending agent and an organosilane stabilizing agent. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,036,661 and 4,038,096 disclose the use of certain silanes in bituminous or asphalt surfacing composition to promote adhesion of the bitumen or asphalt to aggregate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,619 discloses asphalt-sulfur emulsions containing up to 50% sulfur having improved emulsion stability through the incorporation of an organosiloxane polymer.
One of the disadvantages of sulfur cement mortars and concretes is that the presence of even small amounts of water-expandable clay (for example, 1% by weight or more) in the aggregate causes the solidified sulfur cement mortars and concretes to disintegrate when exposed to water. This problem is particularly serious since, because of transportation costs, economic necessity usually requires the use of aggregate sources close to the casting or job site, regardless of the presence of expansive clay. The expansive clay can be removed from the aggregate by washing procedures but such procedures are also generally inconvenient and uneconomical. Thus, if the local sources of aggregate contain expansive clay, the use of sulfur cement mortars concretes is pragmatically severely restricted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,230 teaches that this problem may be obviated by the incorporation of petroleum or polyol additives. Such procedures have not, in fact, proved entirely satisfactory. The problem of water-expansive clays is also considered in an article by Shrive, Gillott, Jordaan and Loov, appearing at Page 484 of the Journal of Testing and Evaluation (1977).
In the commonly assigned co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 237,350, filed Feb. 23, 1981, B. S. Albom discloses that the water stability of sulfur cement-aggregate products containing aggregate having up to about 5% weight expandable clay can be substantially improved by treating this aggregate with a salt solution prior to admixture with the sulfur cement.